the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Saguaro Steakhouse
Welcome, Diners to Saguaro Steakhouse! This Resturant is Owned by Poseidon the Seawing. Whether You're Looking for a Nice, Juicy Steak or a Delicious Green Salad, You've Come to The Right Place. So, Come on in, Take a Seat, and Prepare to be Amazed! ---- Appetizers Fried Cactus ~ 3 Gems Cactus Delivered Fresh From The Island's Desert, Sliced into Bite~Sized Pieces, Dipped in Quail's Egg, and Rolled in Homemade Breading Fried up in Fresh Vegetable Oil, Served Hot With a Cactus Juice Extract Dipping Sauce. Hot Wings ~ 5 Gems These Wings are Made From Roadrunner Caught at The Island's Desert and Shipped Here. They are Then Dipped in Roadrunner Egg and Rolled in Our Homemade Breading Before Being Fried in Fresh Vegetable Oil. After They are Boiled, They are Rolled in a Sauce Made Out of Hot Peppers and Served With a Creamy Dipping Sauce and Celery Stick Veggie Bites ~ 2 Gems Farm Fresh Vegetables Grilled and Seasoned With Herbs. Served With a Berry Dipping Sauce. Seafood Cakes ~ 3 Gems Fresh Shrimp, Lobster, and Crab Rolled into a Ball and Rolled in Light Breading Fried in Fish Oil and Served up With Melted Butter Made of Fresh Seal Milk. ---- Fresh Chopped Salads ~All Salads Come Served With a Homemade Roll~ Dressings Served Include: Berry Blend, Veggie Delight, Cactus Juice, and Fresh Herb Classic Salad ~ 5 Gems This Salad Has Fresh Vegetables That Include: Lettuce, Tomatoes, Onions, Cauliflower, Broccoli, and Snap Peas. Seafood Salad ~ 6 Gems This is a Salad With Ingredients Delivered From The Aquaculture Farms Surrounding The Island. Its Elements Include: Seaweed, Water Lettuce, Duckweed, Eel, Shrimp, Tuna, and Grouper. Steak Salad ~ 6 Gems This is The Classic Salad With Bits of Grilled Steak on Top. ---- Steaks and Hamburgers ~Steaks and Burgers are Served With 2 Sides and Cooked to Your Liking~ Grilled Steak ~ 8 Gems Made From Fresh Cows From Farms Around The Island. The Meat is Marinated in a Blend of Herbs and Spices and Grilled to Perfection. Fried Steak ~ 7 Gems Our Classic Steak, But Instead of Grilling, The Steak is Dipped in Roadrunner Egg and Rolled in Our Signature Breadcrumbs, Then it is Fried in Vegetable Oil. Classic Hamburger ~ 6 Gems A Nice, Juicy Burger Grilled to Perfection and Put Between 2 Homemade Buns With Lettuce, Tomatoes, and Onions. Boar Burger ~ 7 Gems Our Classic Burger With Strips of Delicious Boar Bacon. Hot and Spicy Burger ~ 7 Gems This is Our Classic Burger With Pieces of Hot Peppers Cooked Into The Bun and Burger Patty and Topped With Our Hot Wing Sauce. ---- Poultry ~Poultry Served With 2 Sides of Your Choice~ Hot Wings ~ 7 Gems This is a Larger Portion of Our Appetizer. Chicken Bites ~ 5 Gems Bite~Sized Pieces of Fresh Chicken Fried up in With a Coating of Our Signature Breading and Served With The Same Dip as Our Hot Wings. Fried Chicken Sandwich ~ 6 Gems A Large Piece of Chicken, Fried up Like Our Chicken Bites and Served Between 2 Homemade Buns. Grilled Chicken Sandwich ~ 6 Gems A Large Piece of Chicken, Marinated in a Blend of Herbs and Spices and Grilled up Fresh, Then Served up Between 2 Homemade Buns. Spicy Chicken Sandwich ~ 7 Gems Our Classic Fried Chicken Sandwich With Spicy Breading Instead of The Classic Breading. Fried Roadrunner Sandwich ~ 7 Gems Basically Our Fried Chicken Sandwich With Roadrunner Meat Instead of Chicken. Grilled Roadrunner Sandwich ~ 7 Gems Basically Our Grilled Chicken Sandwich With Roadrunner Meat Instead of Chicken. Spicy Roadrunner Sandwich ~ 8 Gems Basically Our Spicy Chicken Sandwich With Roadrunner Meat Instead of Chicken. ---- Seafood ~Seafood Dishes are Served With 2 Sides of Your Choice~ Grilled Tuna ~ 6 Gems Fresh Caught Tuna Marinated in a Salt Water Based Blend With Herbs and Spices and Grilled to Perfection. Grilled Wrasse ~ 5 Gems Fresh Wrasse Marincated in The Same Blend as The Tuna and Grilled to The Perfect Temperature. Grilled Barracuda ~ 7 Gems Freshly Delivered Barracuda Marinated and Grilled For The Perfect Amount of Time. Grilled Flounder ~ 6 Gems Ocean Fresh Flounder Marinated and Grilled. ---- Sides The Prices to The Side on These are Just if You Wish to Buy These by Themselves, They Come Free With Your Meal. Rice ~ 1 Gem Fresh Rice Steamed or Fried and Served Hot. Baked Potato ~ 2 Gems A Nice, Fresh Potato Cooked up in The Oven and Served Steaming Hot. For an Added Charge of 1 Gem, You Can Have Bits of Boar Bacon Added on Top. Grilled Squash ~ 2 Gems Fresh Squash Seasoned With Herbs and Spices and Grilled up Fresh and Hot. Dragonflies on a Stick ~ 3 Gems 3 Sticks of Freshly Roasted Dragonflies Marinated in Boar Fat, Swamp Water, and Salt Water. Rodent Kabobs ~ 3 Gems 3 Kababs of Freshly Grilled Saguaro Cactus Pieces and Pack Rat, Antelope Squirrel, and Grasshopper Mouse Meat. Scorpions on a Stick ~ 3 Gems 3 Sticks of Fresh Roasted Scorpions Marinated in Cactus Juice and Salt Water. ---- Soups ~Soups are Served With Fresh Baked Crackers on The Side~ Seafood Stew ~ 5 Gems A Bowl of Freshly Boiled Stew Made With Tuna, Spice, and Herb Broth and Pieces of Lobster, Shrimp, and Flounder. Swamp Stew ~ 4 Gems Freshly Boiled Boar, Spice, and Herb Broth With Pieces of Roasted Frog and Alligator Meat. Desert Soup ~ 5 Gems Cactus Juice and Salt Water Boiled to Perfection With Pieces of Roasted Bison, Burro, and Pronghorn Meat. ---- Desserts Fruit Salad ~ 3 Gems A Bowl of Fresh, Rainforest Fruits Including: Bananas, Starfruit, Passion Fruit, Coconut, and Cacao Beans. Lava Brownie ~ 5 Gems A Freshly Baked Brownie Filled With Hot, Melted Chocolate and Topped With Homemade Icecream. Banana Sundae ~ 4 Gems 2 Bananas Topped With Homemade Icecream, Drizzled With Melted Chocolate, and Sprinkled With Nuts. ---- Drinks Fruit Fizzers ~ 2 Gems Fresh Fruit Sodas Freshly Mixed Daily. Flavors Include: Orange, Cherry, and Strawberry. Shakes ~ 3 Gems Freshly Blended Icecream Topped With Homemade Whipped Cream. Flavors Include: Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla. Water ~ 0 Gems Fresh Water Straight From The Island's Most Pristine Spring. ---- Catering Information We Cater! Feel Free to Order Any of Our Food For Your Events! Please Fill Out The Form Below to Place Your Order: Name: Job: Allwings or Another Tribe (If Another, Please State Which): Event Location: Number of Dragons Attending: Appetizers: Main Dishes (Steaks, Burgers, Poultry, Salad, Soup): Sides: Drinks: Desserts: ---- Party Information We Also do Parties! We'll Host Just About Any Event Form Birthdays to Coronations! All You Have to do is Fill Out The Below Form: Name: Job: Allwings or a Different Tribe (If Another, Please State Which): Type of Party: Number of Dragons in Attending: Appetizers: Main Dishes: Sides: Drinks: Desserts: ---- Job Application: We're Hiring! Fill Out The Application Below and We'll Get Back to You as Soon as Possible. Name: Job Wanted: Full~Time or Part~Time: Species: Extra Information: Image (Optional): ---- Employees: This is Everyone on The Resturant's Staff. Setup: Name/Job/Species/Extra Thaw/Owner and Full~Time Head Chef/Icewing/He is Cursed to Breathe Fire Instead of Ice. He is Dark Blue With Flame Blue Spikes and Ice Blue Eyes. He Doesn't Talk Much and Mostly Stays in His Kitchen. Poseidon/Owner and Full~Time Server/Seawing/He is Cursed to be Able to Control Any Liquid he Comes Near. He is White With Blue Wave Patterns on His Underbelly and Light Amber Eyes. He Likes to Take Advantage of His Liquid Control by Doing Small Performances For Parties. Trench/Full~Time Brewer and Baker/Nightwing + Seawing Hybrid/She is Emotional, Sensitive, and Hot~Headed. She Has an Extremely Short Temper That She Tries to Hide, But if You Push Her Limits, You'll Feel Her Deadly Wrath. She Has The Nightwing Abilities to Breathe Fire and Hide in Shadows and The Seawing Abilities to Speak Aquatic, Breather Underwater, and See in The Dark. General Barracuda/Part~Time Food Gatherer and Waitress/Seawing/She is Cursed to Have an Electric Impulse Which Can Kill if She Shocks You Hard Enough. She Also Has a Short~Temper and is Very Agressive. She Can Also be Very Arrogant.